


The Wolf's spell

by october_lady



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Red Queen Week, Red Queen Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: Even tho she knows it's bad, Ruby really enjoys the Queen threatening her best friend.





	The Wolf's spell

It was just another day when the Queen decided to hunt Snow White. They were currently in a place where they played this cat-mouse game. The Queen marched into the village where Snow currently lived with Red Riding Hood and her Granny. She threatened the young princess, sometimes to hurt someone or destroy something, she would threaten back and then the Queen would leave.

 

And every single time, Ruby would stand behind and watch. She has had the pleasure to interact with the Queen before. There wasn’t really any pleasure in interacting with the Queen but there was something about her that made Ruby hold her breath and send shivers down her spine and widen her eyes in excitement. 

 

Queen Regina was currently scaring Snow, holding her close and listing her demands she wanted the young girl to fulfil in order for her not to kill anyone when she noticed the tall brunette watching them from behind the shed. 

 

“You! Come here!” 

 

“Me?” Ruby pointed to herself in surprise.

 

“Leave her alone!” Snow screamed. The Queen didn’t even look at her, just waved her hand and silenced the girl with magic.

 

“Is there anyone else standing behind you?!” She answered, annoyed.

 

Ruby walked towards the Queen confidently, her head high, eyes locked.

 

“My Queen,” Ruby said as she did a little curtsey, never breaking the eye contact.

 

“Why were you hiding? Are you afraid of me?” The Queen ask, taking two steps closer and standing just few inches away from the girl. 

 

“Should I be?” Their faces were so close she could feel the Queen’s breath on hers. 

 

“What do you think?” The Queen said, tracing her face with a finger. Her skin was soft, the eyes wide open. It seemed like there was a shade of yellow flickering, trying to get through the dark brown. Her lips were slightly open, her chest was rising in short shallow breaths.

 

“Can I do anything for you, my Queen?” Ruby asked as she licked her lips. 

 

“Why, foolish girl, it seems like you are the one who wants something from me,” the Queen’s eyes sparkled. Her hand was still on Ruby’s face. She stopped and let her thumb outline the red lips.

 

“Who says you wouldn’t enjoy it as well, my Queen?” She leaned forward and whispered into her ear, her hot breath tickling Regina’s neck.

 

The Queen was stunned for a moment, not being used to such bold behaviour. Then she took a step back, finding herself again.

 

“You’re coming with me,” she told Ruby, turning around on her heels and marching back to her carriage. She waved her hand to give Snow her voice back, not looking back.

 

“What was that about?” Snow gasped for air, still scared and taken back by the actions of the Queen and her friend.

 

Ruby smirked and climbed into the carriage after the Queen. She sat down, her hands in her lap, head bowed down yet still watching the Queen from underneath her eyelashes, chewing on her lip.

 

“So tell me, wolf girl, what turned you on so much?” The Queen leaned in her seat comfortably, watching her like a prey.

 

“You.” Ruby looked up. “I know it’s wrong but seeing you all angry makes me feel… things.” She turned a bit red as she said it aloud.

 

“So me threatening your friend makes you wet?” The Queen’s voice was like satin, seductive, her eyes were full of fire, she looked so scary yet the only effect it had on Ruby was wanting to rip off her clothes.

 

“Yes…” Ruby whispered.

 

“Oh you are a bad girl…”

 

“Will you punish me?” The young girl looked up into her eyes, daring her.

 

“Wouldn’t you like that, pet…” Regina purred and leaned forward. The carriage was swaying from a side to side, making them be even closer.

 

“Please…”

 

That was all it took for the Queen to close the space between them. She kissed the young girl aggressively, biting and licking, making her breathless and a moaning mess. 

 

Ruby stopped holding back and pulled the Queen closer, threading her fingers in her long soft hair. She pressed her whole body on hers, trying to get as much as possible, never breaking the kiss, enjoying the evil lips.

It was only when the Queen let out a little moan when Ruby let go off her lips and started kissing her down her neck, stopping at her ear, biting gently, sucking on the skin.

 

“You have quite the courage,” the Queen breathed out. “Most people don’t even look at me and you’re kissing me.”

 

“Mmm…” Ruby mumbled between sucking on the Queen’s neck and biting. “I just need to let go. And you seem like the perfect person for that.”

 

“Are you trying to use me?” She pushed her away. “Is that what this is about? So that you get what you want, you little monster?” There was the anger in the Queen’s eyes again.

 

Ruby closed her eyes and took a few breathes to collect herself. 

 

“No. I would never dare to use you. I know who you are. You are the Evil Queen everyone is so afraid of.” Ruby traced the outline of her cleavage. 

 

“Stop trying to distract me and talk before I change my mind.” The Queen slapped her hand.

 

“As you wish. You know who I am. I am a wolf.” She shrugged. “It may not be as bad as being an evil Queen but for some people it’s bad enough. They are afraid of me. But you are not. And it’s so attractive, I can’t help it…”

 

“What about your friend? She doesn’t seem to be afraid of you...:” The Queen mused.

 

“She’s not but as you said, she’s just my friend. And so in love with her prince,” she rolled her eyes. “Forgive me for my vocabulary now, my Queen, but you’re really hot. When you’re angry...threatening people… it’s so wrong but I can’t help it. It wakes up the beast in me and I want to pleasure you, I want to hear you moan, I want to hear you scream…”

 

“You’ll never hear me scream,” Regina smirked. “So my little wolf wants to play?” Her eyes sparkled as she played with Ruby’s hair.

 

“Yes…”

 

“Then I suppose I might give you a chance... “ She leaned forward and captured Red’s lips, squeezing her boob at the same time.

 

“Maybe not here… I sometimes lose control... when it’s really good… and I assume you’re really good…” She was rambling.

 

“You mean you’ll turn into a wolf?”

 

“No but I am really strong and I need space, I don’t think a carriage is the best place…” She barely had time to finish the sentence when Regina poofed them into her chambers with a large bed.

 

“Wow…” Ruby looked around, “this place is beautiful!”

 

“Now now, this is not a sightseeing tour.” Regina grabbed the girl’s face and kissed her. He hands didn’t stay in place long, roaming her body, her corset. She wanted to unleash the beast, to drive her crazy.

 

The Queen wasn’t one to give pleasure, she usually used people to get what she wanted and then let them go, leaving them hanging. But this time was different. Her pet was different. First of all, the woman could be her actual pet. Second of all, most of her “victims” were scared men and women who were attracted to the Queen (because who wouldn’t be) but more than that, they were scared. Ruby, on the other hand, was not scared. Being a wolf probably played a part in this, just like that they were both called monsters.

 

She magicked her dress away. Sitting on top of her, Regina almost gasped. This woman was beautiful. Her milky skin had a slightly darker undertone, her long dark hair were spread over the pillows. Ruby licked her lips and winked.

 

“Liking what you see?”

 

“Shut up!” Regina didn’t exactly like talking, not when it was someone than her. She kissed her hungrily again, on her lips, her neck, sliding lower, tasting her skin, leaving marks.

 

Ruby was arching underneath her touch and lips, wanting more, wanting everything. She was soaking wet, she could feel it, dripping down on the expensive sheets. The Queen’s fingers were touching her, teasing her, driving her crazy. She didn’t know how much she could take, how much longer. 

 

“Please!”

 

“What did you say?” The Queen smirked.

 

“Please, let me come!” Regina was enjoying way too much, driving her to the edge and then stopping repeating it over and over.

 

“You are so good at begging. Try it again?”

 

“Your majesty, may I please come?” Ruby was desperate, it took everything in her to wait for the approval.

 

“Yes-” Before she could finish, Ruby arched her back and a deep scream came out of her mouth. It sounded more like a wolf than a petite woman. Her breath was short and very fast. 

 

Few  seconds later she opened her eyes and the Queen froze in surprise for a split moment. The girl’s eyes were yellow. With inhuman speed Ruby flicked them around and landed on top of the Queen. She was looking at her longingly, with hunger in her eyes. She ripped her fancy dress in one swing as if it were a piece of paper.

 

The Queen gasped but smirked. She was really enjoying this.

 

Ruby couldn’t hold back for long. She wanted to have the Queen immediately, to taste her, to smell her, to hear her moan, to feel her whole body, her wetness. And she was not disappointed.

 

At first Regina was trying to fight it, she was almost ashamed to come so fast but it was too strong. She came fast and hard, letting out a bit more than just a moan. She stayed lying with her eyes closed, breathing deeply, enjoying the feeling.

 

Ruby lay next to her, pulling the covers over both of them. She was really glad Regina couldn’t see her smug face. This was better than she expected.

 

“I’m keeping you, pet.” Regina mumbled, still feeling weak.


End file.
